warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Relay
Relays are hub levels where players of all ranks and affiliation can interact with each other, as well as do business with Syndicates and other NPC's. It was added in Update 15.5.3 for stress testing and as of Update 15.6.0 is available to all players across multiple planets. Accessing the Relay Relays are accessible by selecting a planet with an available relay in the Navigation Console, and then entering the relay node as one would enter a mission. The following are the list of relays currently available: *Larunda, Mercury *Vesper, Venus *Strata, Earth *Kronia, Saturn *Orcus, Pluto *Kuiper, Eris *Leonov, Europa The Hangar and Main Entrance The Hangar is the area players will spawn into. It features multiple Liset docking bays and constant Liset traffic in the background. The Main Entrance connects the Hangar to the rest of the Hub with a security station with what appears to be either force fields, scanners or weapon jammers installed in the hallways. The Concourse The Concourse is the main area of the Hub, linking the Hangar to the East, North and West wings. It features a giant Rhino sculpture, similar to one found in the Temple of Honor in Dojos, as well as numerous civilians/members of the Syndicates interacting with each other. 'Void Trader' *The Void Trader is a man known as Baro Ki'Teer, who sells various unique items in exchange for Orokin Ducats, the only currency he accepts. Players can earn Ducats by selling Prime parts on two Void Trader kiosks in the Concourse. The Void Trader himself only makes periodic appearances on the Concourse, and will only be available to sell his services for two days at a time. Countdown timers on the kiosks are available to inform players of when the Void Trader will next appear in the Concourse. West Wing The West Wing includes entrances to the New Loka and Perrin Sequence enclaves, as well as a small observation area at the south end. New Loka Enclave * The New Loka Enclave is full of flourishing plants that have seemingly broken through the floor and the walls of the room, and a small lake where various members of New Loka are kneeling while their Leader is floating on the opposite end of the lake. There is also a giant model of Earth hanging on the ceiling. Interestingly, the design features some Orokin devices, such as lamp posts and the projector on the ceiling. Perrin Sequence Enclave * The Perrin Sequence Enclave follows the strict and cubic Corpus aesthetic, which is occasionally interrupted by the presence of coffee mugs and Tenno-styled banners. North Wing The North Wing can be entered via the West or East wings or directly from the Concourse. It has entrances to the Red Veil and Steel Meridian enclaves, as well as Darvo's Market, and the Mission Control Room. Red Veil Enclave * The Red Veil Enclave is extremely ominous, featuring a burning tree in the center of the room that the player needs to walk underneath to get the Red Veil's Leader at the far end of the room. It also features a (presumably dead) Grineer soldier strapped to a dissection table in front of a container full of Infested. The infested behind the grineer is most likely a blue charger which you can obtain from the Red Veil with honor points to fight with you on missions. Steel Meridian Enclave * The Steel Meridian Enclave is a scrappy-looking Grineer-styled room with a huge cannon hanging from the ceiling. Various resource caches can be seen throughout the room. 'Mission Control' * Mission Control is a large room with a view of space, where players can access functional Navigation Consoles identical to those found in the Liset in order to access missions. Players can also change equipment loadouts using the various consoles in the room. 'Darvo's Market' *Found on the second level of the North Wing accessible by elevator, this is where Darvo conducts business with players on the Relay, selling various items and equipment. (Feature currently non-functional) East Wing The East Wing includes another small observation area at south end and entrances to the Cephalon Suda and Arbiters of Hexis enclaves. Cephalon Suda Enclave * The Cephalon Suda Enclave appears to be partially moved into the Void (complete with the floor, walls and ceiling slowly disintegrating into the Void), with a manifestation of Suda (or possibly Suda herself) floating the middle. There is a also a smaller Cephalon to the right of the player. Arbiters of Hexis Enclave * The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave looks like a courtroom, with five Arbiters presiding at the center of the room. Present on the walls are balconies full of people. Gallery HUB Hangar.jpeg|The Hangar HUB entrance.jpg|The Main Entrance to the Hub. Two Armed Guards are visible. HUB Security Room.jpg|The Main Entrance as viewed from the inside of the Hub. HUB Central.jpg|The Concourse. HUB Civilians.jpg|Several civilians interacting with each other. HUB New Loka.jpg|The New Loka Enclave. HUB Perrin Sequence.jpg|The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Perrin leader.jpg|Deeper into The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Red Veil.jpg|The Red Veil Enclave. HUB Red Veil infested.jpg|The Grineer Soldier in the Red Veil Enclave, with Infested nearby. HUB Steel Meridian.jpg|The Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Steel Leader.jpg|Deeper into the Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Cephalon Suda.jpg|The Cephalon Suda Enclave. HUB Arbiters Of Hexis.jpg|The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave. HUB Arbiters Leader.jpg|A closer look at the Arbiters. Category:Update 15